


all you have to say

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Praise Kink, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The next grin he gets from Sapnap is cocky and self assured. He sounds like he’s gloating. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, George.”“Who said I wasn’t going to keep it?”
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 199
Collections: Anonymous





	all you have to say

“I can’t believe you pulled that off,” George says, once they’ve hung up on the group call and the stream has been shut down.

Sapnap grins at him over the webcam. He looks far too proud of himself. “You know, it’s okay to be a loser, George.”

“Are you sure you want to go down this road?” George asks him.

“Even if it is a sore one,” Sapnap continues, like he never even spoke.

George pauses. He’s in the middle of opening up his editing software, pulling the tab onto his second monitor so he can fullscreen the Discord tab on his main. Sapnap’s face fills the screen. “I’ll show you sore.”

The next grin he gets from Sapnap is cocky and self assured. He sounds like he’s gloating. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, George.”

“Who said I wasn’t going to keep it?”

Now, when George stares down the lens of his webcam, almost like he can look right into Sapnap’s eyes, he sees the blush on Sapnap’s cheeks. His eyes are glossy, like glass, and his smile is still confident, but it looks like it’s built on rockier foundations now. Good.

“Well?” Sapnap says, expectantly. His voice wobbles, slightly. It’s almost undetectable, but George has been looking for it.

“Don’t ‘well’ me.”

“Why?” he says. “What would you do? Tell me.”

“Wouldn’t you rather it be a surprise?” George asks. He drags a series of clips into the editing timeline, moving his eyes away from Sapnap’s camera to his monitors.

Sapnap is quiet. When he speaks, he sounds unsure. “Would I?”

“You tell me, Sap,” George says. He clicks once, twice, on his mouse. He knows the mic will pick it up. “Do you want to play?”

“Yes,” Sapnap says, quickly. Still shy, still quieter than he usually is. George hears his voice right down to his toes, thrumming through his veins.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I wanna… I wanna do this.”

“Good,” George says. He turns back for a moment. Sapnap has barely looked away. “Then why don’t you tell me what you think I would do?”

Sapnap swallows. George doesn’t hear it, but he sees the movement in his throat. “This feels like a trap.”

“Tell me.”

George watches Sapnap move. He brings a knee up to rest his chin on it, curling into himself. “I think you would… you would make me put the collar on.”

“ _ The  _ collar?” George repeats. He barely spares Sapnap a second glance, but when he does, he sees the red flushing his cheeks.

“...My collar.”

“Better. Then what?”

“You’d make me put it on,” Sapnap says, “and then. You’d shove two fingers down my throat.”

“Would I?” George says. He stares at his editing software. He knows already he won’t get any work done, but he knows part of the fantasy is that he will.

Sapnap falters. His voice trembles. “You’d make me choke on them.”

“Keep going, Sapnap.”

“You wouldn’t let me touch myself. You’d tie my hands behind my back if you had to. And then once you did, you would put your other hand on me.”

His voice gets quieter and quieter, like he’s afraid someone would hear him. George laughs. “Are you embarrassed, Sapnap?” Sapnap shakes his head before he’s even finished speaking, but George talks over him. “Because it’s okay to be, you know? After all, dumb little sluts like you like being embarrassed, don’t you?”

“George, I-”

“Don’t you, Sapnap?”

He exhales shakily. “Yeah.”

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” George says. He looks at Sapnap for a second. He already looks ruined. “What else would I do?”

Sapnap swallows again. This time, when he exhales, it’s heavy enough that George hears it through the mic. “You’d jack me off. For a little bit. Until I got too close.”

“How would I know if you were too close?” George asks. “Would you tell me, baby?”

“Yeah.”

“Good boy,” George says. He gives Sapnap a smile. “You see? Even dumb sluts can be good, sometimes.”

Sapnap inhales sharply. “Thank you, George.”

“You like this, don’t you?” George scoffs. “Of course you do. You’re dirty, Sap, you know that? Tell me what would happen if you got too close.”

“You would stop touching me,” Sapnap says. He blinks. In the low light, low definition of his camera, his eyes are shiny. “You would keep your fingers down my throat, choking me, but you wouldn’t let me have anything else.”

“Until?”

He pauses. He flushes even more. “Until I… until I begged for it.”

“Would you beg?” George asks. “You don’t normally.”

“George…”

“Oh, Sap,” George says. He turns to look, staring at the pixelated image of Sapnap on his screen. “Is it too much now?” Sapnap nods, blinking away the water in his eyes, wetting his bottom lip and swallowing. George sighs, pitiful, “okay. Why don’t you go and get your collar, then? We’ll get on with things.”

Sapnap moves obediently, sliding just out of screen and returning quickly with the ring of leather. He fits it around his neck easily, slipping the buckle into a notch and tightening it around his throat. 

“Good,” George says. “You want me to tell you what to do now?”

He nods, almost desperately. “Please.”

“Get lube,” George instructs, “and a dildo. The purple one. Okay?”

“Okay,” Sapnap whispers. He moves again, returning soon with the items George requested. He puts them on his desk, just near enough for the webcam to pick them up in the corner of the screen.

“You’re doing well so far,” George says, “are you ready to keep going?”

Sapnap nods again. “Yes, George. Please. Can we…?”

“I’ve got you, Sap. Sit back so I can see. I want you to start fingering yourself,” George says, “one finger. Tell me how it feels.”

George watches Sapnap pull his pants off, rolling back in his chair so he can spread his knees and fit his body with the frame. He squeezes lube onto his fingers, breathing laboured, before slowly easing one into himself.

His breath hitches. “George-”

“How does it feel?” George asks. He couldn’t look away even if he tried now.

“It feels good,” Sapnap chokes out. “Really good.”

“You’re so easy,” George says, almost like it’s an insult. Sapnap’s blush deepens. “Just a desperate whore, aren’t you?”

Sapnap starts to move his finger, jerking it in and out of himself. He gasps, “yes. Yeah, yeah. I am. I am.”

“I know you are,” George says, like pity. “Put another finger in.”

Sapnap does, pushing a second finger into himself. George can’t help the jolt in his own breath, watching Sapnap’s eyes flutter shut and his chest heave. He pulls his own trousers loose, rubbing his palm over his own cock.

“Another,” George says. He watches Sapnap press a third inside himself, and then shudder as his eyes roll back. It’s almost imperceptible via the webcam, but George hears him well enough. “It feels good?”

“So good,” Sapnap chokes. “So good, George, I’m ready. I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” George asks,

“I’m sure, please, George. Please.”

George sighs. “Okay. Take your fingers out. Put the dildo in whenever you’re ready, okay, sweetheart?”

“Okay.”

“Once it’s in, I want you to put your fingers in your mouth,” George says, watching Sapnap slowly draw his fingers out and start smearing lube down the toy. “Exactly like you said I would, you know? Then, with your free hand, you can move it. But don’t touch your cock. You’ll cum on the dick or not at all. Okay?”

Sapnap inhales as he slides the silicone inside himself, pushing it fully in before he breathes out. He sniffs - the glassiness in his eyes has only gotten more pronounced. “Okay. Okay, can I move it now?”

“Yes,” George says, “but don’t forget. Fingers in your throat, first.”

Sapnap obeys, shoving two fingers into his mouth like he’s eager. He almost chokes on them, and George watches as his throat flexes around them, restricted by the collar. The moan he lets out is choked and muffled, catching on his microphone just so. George hears it echo through his headphones.

“Is it good?” George asks. Sapnap nods, starting to thrust the dick with his other hand. His breath catches around his fingers, and George watches the way he moves between them both. “You’re doing so well, Sap. You know that? You look so good right now.”

“Mmph.”

“You do,” George keeps talking, “you always do. You were made to take cock, you know that? You’re just a slut, built for this and nothing else. I can see how desperate you are. I can see it in your eyes. Are you going to cry, Sap? Cry, like a stupid whore?”

Sapnap heaves air in between the fingers in his mouth. George sees his lips mould around words, but he doesn’t say them. His face twists in pleasure and desperation as the dildo presses into his body.

“Keep going, baby,” George says, “You’re perfect here.”

George pushes his hand harder against his dick, tightening his grip as his own pleasure mounts. 

Tears pool in Sapnap’s eyes, slowly working their way to the edge of his eyelids. The light catches on them, picking them out in the darkness. 

Sapnap moves his fingers to ask, “George, I’m gonna-”

“You can cum, baby,” George encourages. “Just put your fingers back in and keep going. You can cum.”

He obeys, tightening his lips around his knuckles and thrusting the toy harder until his chair rocks with it. His gasps work their way past his fingers, muffled through the microphone. It’s beautiful, George thinks, watching him finally reach his climax. His throat flexes, he swallows heavily, pushing himself through his release until his thighs shake.

“Good,” George murmurs, “you see that? You’re so good, Sap. You’re so beautiful. Talk to me, now. Tell me something.”

Sapnap leaves the toy inside himself, pushed flush with his flesh as he slowly removes his fingers. George watches the light bounce off of the spit on his skin. He exhales, voice shaky. “Mm, fuck. Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Sap,” George says. “Are you okay?”

“I’m so good.”

“You’re sure?” George asks.

“Of course I’m sure,” Sapnap sighs. He wipes his fingers on the fabric of his shirt, and then starts to pull the dildo from his ass too.

George glances back to his editing timeline, sighing at the lack of progress. Not that he’d expected any to be made; he’s still not looking forward to actually finishing his project.

“How much work did you get done?”

George scoffs, huffing his laughter into the microphone. “You know exactly how much work I got done. No thanks to you.”

Sapnap grins, lazy and fucked out. “Are you really complaining right now?”

“Not too much,” George allows, “I had more important things to take care of, after all.”

“You’re so sweet to me, Georgie,” Sapnap says. He hums, “losing isn’t so bad, you know.”

George raises an eyebrow. “Are you really pushing for round two right now?”

“Mm, not yet,” Sapnap says. “Not yet. Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope someone liked this lol. the validation. hand it over.


End file.
